


Di infiniti, milioni di fiori

by Celtic_song



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_song/pseuds/Celtic_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogni sera sua madre raccoglieva le gonne e scendeva nel portico, mentre il marito canticchiava qualche motivetto allegro, dedicandosi ai fornelli, per allietarle il lavoro. Il verde era la passione di sua madre e se fosse dipeso da lei sarebbe rimasta ore intere in mezzo all'erba a dedicarsi alle piante.<br/>Eppure André non aveva mai visto un intero giardino fiorito che fosse rimasto rigoglioso per più di una stagione, a casa sua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di infiniti, milioni di fiori

Ogni sera sua madre raccoglieva le gonne e scendeva nel portico, mentre il marito canticchiava qualche motivetto allegro, dedicandosi ai fornelli, per allietarle il lavoro. Il verde era la passione di sua madre e se fosse dipeso da lei sarebbe rimasta ore intere in mezzo all'erba a dedicarsi alle piante.

Eppure André non aveva mai visto un intero giardino fiorito che fosse rimasto rigoglioso per più di una stagione, a casa sua. Per quanto sua madre si sforzasse, le piante le perivano tra le mani e afflosciavano le corolle variopinte in un farfuglio che sapeva di stenti e tristezza, la stessa che gravava sul capo della loro curatrice e degli altri abitanti della casa. Non era davvero un loro giardino quello, era più che altro l'area verde all'interno del complesso degli edifici che, ammucchiati come pecore in un ovile d'inverno, costituivano Parigi, ma alla donna piaceva molto intrattenersi la sera in quel poco di erba e fingere che la colonna divorata dalle intemperie fosse un tronco forte e robusto su cui poteva poggiare deliziata la mano. Non le era sembrata sufficiente la malattia per restarsene a letto, e qualcuno aveva bisbigliato al padre dell'orfano che era stata quella volontà indomita e incosciente a condurla alla tomba, luogo ove poi la seguì in breve anche il marito, stroncato dal lavoro e dal dolore. Se non avesse avuto quella nonna lontana, chiusa in una casa nobiliare, il bambino dai capelli castani e gli occhi verdastri sarebbe finito per le strade a rubare; e invece un amorevole scialle color glicine, dal profumo di lavanda e di Provenza, l'aveva avvolto e portato sonnolento in una carrozza dal dondolio ipnotico fino ad arrestarsi nel giardino più grande che avesse mai visto. Ad aspettarlo, come sua nonna gli aveva bisbigliato spingendolo giù dal cocchio, c'era la famiglia Jarjayes, straordinariamente al completo. Ben sei testoline gialle in lontananza lo guardavano, accompagnate da una folta chioma castana raccolta e una parrucca ben curata di un colore che André non riuscì e non si curò di definire. Man mano che si faceva avanti poté notare quasi con disgusto che erano tutte donne le creature flavie, vestite in abiti sontuosi, ad esclusione dell'ultima, alta quanto lui ma larga i tre quarti, che portava dei calzoni più raffinati dei suoi ma di un modello non dissimile. Lo sguardo vivace e azzurro non lo abbandonò nemmeno quando il generale Jarjayes diede il suo benvenuto all'orfano con un lievissimo sorriso, o quando sua moglie ben più materna gli poggiò una mano in capo benigna. Le figlie si ritrassero al suo sguardo curioso, per pudicizia muliebre indovinò il bambino, tranne l'ultima che gli puntò spavalda un dito contro.

“Come ti chiami?” chiese senza preamboli e seguitò a fissarlo con quello sguardo che sembrava capace di aprirgli l'anima in due.

“Oscar!” la riprese la madre “Non essere scortese” Interdetto, André si fece avanti per poter guardare meglio quella creatura dagli abiti maschili, i capelli da femmina e il nome da ragazzo. Sembrava un controsenso vivente e su due piedi il bambino non seppe dire se si trovasse di fronte ad un maschio o una femmina, visti anche i capelli dal taglio corto e mascolino, e la posa sfrontata che nessuna delle sorelle si sarebbe mai sognata di assumere. Irritata dal fatto che non fosse giunta risposta, la creatura piantò le mani sui fianchi.

“Allora?” non aveva un tono pretenzioso, solo era in attesa e si aspettava una risposta. Allarmata, la nonna lo spintonò nelle scapole.

“Via André, rispondi a madamigella Oscar” lo rimproverò e il bambino guardò prima lei, poi la Jarjayes stupito. Era dunque una ragazzina quella che aveva davanti? Eppure dal portamento, dal vestiario avrebbe detto fosse un maschio. Il generale Jarjayes sembrò trattenersi dal voler schiaffeggiare l'ultimogenita.

“Non fare lo sfrontato, Oscar. Dagli modo di sistemarsi” l'ammonì confondendo ancor di più le idee ad André che sentiva affibbiare alla stessa persona termini maschili e femminili. Scelse di non curarsene e oltrepassò la prole del generale, interamente femminile o meno che fosse, e si avviò negli appartamenti della servitù guidato dall'anziana signora.

“Dovrai aiutarmi con il bucato senza ombra di dubbio. Ormai sono vecchia e le mie ossa risentono di troppo freddo” sistemava il suo giaciglio senza interrompere il flusso di parole -caratteristica alla quale sicuramente si sarebbe dovuto abituare- “Poi in cucina avremo bisogno di due braccia forti per portare le cassette” si interruppe per guardarlo circospetta. “Aiutavi tuo padre con la legna, di solito?”

“Sì nonna” rispose piano e lei annuì.

“Molto bene” una zampata più energica mandò all'aria il suo cuscino e glielo fece cadere tra le braccia. “Se mai qualcuno della famiglia ti dovesse chiedere qualcosa, rispondi 'sì, signore' o 'signora', a seconda di chi ti si rivolga; obbedisci a qualsiasi loro desiderio, non sta a te porti domande né protestare” lo indottrinò poi si fermò per fargli un sorriso. “Va' pure fuori a giocare, ti chiamerò quando sarà ora di preparare la cena” Con ancora in braccio in cuscino, André la guardò spaesato.

“Ma nonna, come dovrò rivolgermi a quell'Oscar? Tu la chiami madamigella ma suo padre usa il maschile e...” una ruga di rabbia mal repressa solcò la fronte della donna.

“Lascia in pace madamigella Oscar. Sarà raro che ti rivolgerà la parola, soffocata com'è dai precetti del padre che la vuole uomo quando invece è donna” mangiò tra sé le parole poi ammonì il nipote con l'indice alzato “Rivolgiti a lei come conviene ad una nobile del suo rango, donna è e rimarrà, che il generale lo voglia o meno” una O si aprì sulle labbra del ragazzino.

“Ho capito” la rassicurò poi un barlume di curiosità infantile osò muovergli la lingua “E perché mai suo padre il generale la vuole uomo?”

“Questi non sono affari tuoi, André” borbottò “Va' fuori a giocare”

 

Era stato svegliato la mattina da una voce pungente e acuta che si era insinuata nella sua testa prepotentemente.

“Alzati André, dai”

Aprì assonnato gli occhi e inquadrò l'ultima Jarjayes, già vestita e pettinata, che lo scrutava dall'alto dei suoi centimetri con tanto d'occhi, stringendo famelica in mano due spade.

“Alzati” gli ripeté eccitata “Voglio mostrarti una cosa”. Memore dei precetti della nonna, che volevano che obbedisse a qualsiasi desiderio dei nobili, balzò in piedi e si scostò le coperte di dosso.

“Sì, madamigella” sbottò e quasi si mise sull'attenti. L'altra alzò un sopracciglio come se fosse risentita.

“Come mi hai chiamato?”

“Madamigella” ripeté più piano preoccupato di averla in qualche modo offesa. Dopo un istante o due in cui lo fissò seria e imperscrutabile, la bambina scrollò le spalle.

“Che importa” mormorò tra sé poi tornò a guardarlo. “Vestiti che andiamo in giardino a tirare di spada” André fece per obbedirle sbottonando la camicia da notte quando si fermò e arrossì violentemente.

“E ora che c'è?” sembrava genuinamente confusa dal suo imbarazzo.

“Ecco, vedete madamigella...” strofinò i piedi nudi sul terreno legnoso “E' che non posso cambiarmi davanti a voi” ammise infine e poiché aveva la testa bassa non poté vedere l'esasperazione dipingersi in volto all'infanta.

“Certo che sei strano” gli disse poi però gli voltò le spalle “Vorrà dire che ti aspetterò nel cortile, vedi di muoverti”

 

La trovò in giardino che menava fendenti contro un albero, staccando pezzi di corteccia grandi quanto carte da gioco, con aria concentrata e rabbiosa. Quando si avvide della sua presenza interruppe il duello e si voltò verso di lui.

“Finalmente” lo accolse “Ho chiesto a mio padre i potermi allenare con te e ha detto sì. Mi farà bene avere un avversario vero e proprio finalmente” gli disse e la sua mano immacolata da dama gli porse la spada. Riluttante il bambino gliela prese, sfiorando la sua pelle che era ancor più liscia di quanto avesse pensato, e soppesò l'elsa nel palmo.

“Non...non sono degno di possedere un cimelio del genere” biascicò ma all'altra non sembrò importare granché.

“Conta quello che dice mio padre qui” ed era più triste che fiera “E lui ha detto che va bene” concluse in un mormorio che sapeva di sconfitta, poi si mise in posizione di attacco. “Avanti, cominciamo”. Con le spalle al muro, al ragazzino non restò che attaccar battaglia con lei, menando colpi quasi alla cieca contro quelli della bambina precisi e letali.

“Siete confusi, tu e tua nonna” esordì quella dopo due o tre stoccate. “Siete gli unici che mi chiamate 'madamigella'. Ho forse un aspetto tanto femminile per voi?” volle sapere prima di punzecchiargli la mano che reggeva la spada con la punta dell'arma. Sorpreso dal dolore, André fece cadere a terra la lama in un argenteo tintinnio.

“Voi siete femminile” azzardò chinandosi per recuperarla “Siete una femmina” l'altra si fece sfuggire un verso strozzato, quasi l'avesse offesa a morte, e sgranò gli occhi azzurri.

“Cosa...” farfugliò “Cosa vai a pensare? Mi chiamo Oscar François de Jarjayes e sono l'erede del generale de Jarjayes. Mi ha educato alla spada e alla lotta da quando sono in questo mondo e non l'avrebbe mai fatto se fossi una femmina come dici tu!” Allibito dal discorso, André non osò ribattere, così la bionda nobile lo prese rudemente per un braccio. “Guarda” lo portò nelle scuderie dove gli mostrò una serie di tacche incise nel legno. “Mi misuro da quando tiro di spada” lo portò con la schiena contro la parete e incise rabbiosamente un segno con la spada. “Sei alto quanto me, siamo uguali. Se tu sei un maschio allora lo sono anch'io” effettivamente le loro altezze coincidevano, eppure André sapeva che non bastava quello per potersi definire uguali. Guardò atterrito quella nobile, fiera nella sua convinzione, e non osò contraddirla.

“D'ora in avanti non mi chiamerai più chiamarmi 'madamigella'” gli intimò con l'ausilio della spada e di fronte a tanta forza, André chinò la testa.

“Come volete voi, Oscar” quella devozione sarebbe divenuta con gli anni genuina e affettuosa.

 

Al nuovo arrivato era stata concessa una scelta da parte della servitù: dal momento che era il membro più piccolo e aveva suscitato le simpatie di tutti, poteva scegliersi una mansione specifica che lo aggradasse, anziché vedersi rifilare ordini fastidiosi o scomodi. André prese molto tempo per decidere, combattuto tra diversi desideri. Gli sarebbe piaciuto molto lavare i panni, una vera mano santa d'inverno, ma non era molto portato e lasciava dovunque tracce di sapone e macchie; la scuderia non era male ma aveva messo piede là dentro solo quando Oscar ce l'aveva trascinato di peso e non era sicuro gli sarebbe stato accordato il permesso; recapitare i messaggi lo annoiava, con le continue scalinate da fare, così rimaneva un ultimo desiderio possibile. Passeggiò tra gli arbusti per un intero pomeriggio, cercando di convincersi che quella fosse la scelta più giusta e delle note delicate gli solleticarono i timpani. Provenivano dalla finestra della camera personale di Oscar e, oltre alla sua sagoma seduta al piano, poté sentire anche la voce della madre lodarla compostamente per i progressi fatti.

“Sei piuttosto agile” le concesse “Ma non abbastanza esperta. Voglio che tu ti alleni ogni pomeriggio per divenire una pianista di livello”

“Ma madre” provò a protestare la figlia “Ogni pomeriggio devo tirare di spada con...”

“Ho già chiesto a tuo padre di spostare l'allenamento la mattina e non ha avuto nulla in contrario” la informò dolce la madre ponendone in capo una carezza “Dovrai solo fare qualche sforzo in più. Ora riprendi, forza” e docilmente la fanciulla riprese a pigiare i tasti dello strumento. Non era affatto male, almeno alle orecchie non abituate di André, e l'idea che ogni pomeriggio ella si sarebbe seduta al piano per provare mise uno slancio maggiore alle sue gambe quando volò dalla nonna per trasmetterle la sua decisione.

“Voglio lavorare in giardino

 

Ogni pomeriggio quindi André tagliava cespugli, potava rose, trapiantava nei vasi ma restava comunque a portata d'orecchio della melodia di volta in volta scelta da Oscar, che suonava con un qualcosa di malinconico e sconsolato ciò che andava eseguito con frizzante brio. Quasi vennero in mente ad André i suoi genitori, il giorno in cui si trovò a estirpare la porzione di terreno sotto la sua finestra dalle erbacce, con quelle mani che strappavano erba accompagnate da un canto vivace, e tanto arrivò a commuoversi che tagliò via dal cespuglio un paio di rose e gliele poggiò sul piano una volta che ella fu uscita dalla stanza.

La bambina, nel vedere i fiori poggiati sullo strumento, si accigliò e chiamò la governante con fare innervosito. La nonna di André accorse immediatamente e si vide sventolare sotto la cuffia i due poveri fiori innocenti.

“E' stata una tua idea?” chiese pericolosamente adombrata la ragazzina ma in risposta la donna poté solo scuotere il capo rispettosamente.

“Temo di no, madamigella”

“Bene allora” li gettò nel camino spento quasi con disgusto “Posso disfarmene senza ripensamenti” André vide finire nella cenere gli steli che con tanta cura aveva scelto per lei, affinché si sposassero bene con il colore della stanza e dei suoi occhi, e sua nonna squittì un gemito.

“Madamigella” si rammaricò mentre questa le passava oltre con noncuranza “Dei fiori così belli...”

“Non so che farmene di quegli steli” asserì dura la ragazzina chiudendosi alle spalle la porta “Sono cose da femmine che non mi riguardano”

In un modo tanto brutale André venne a sapere che Oscar odiava i fiori, i giardini, tutto ciò che anche solo lontanamente le ricordasse attività da donna, le risate delle sorelle che si dedicavano fiori a vicenda mentre lei tirava di spada con il padre; era invidia, era tristezza, era la sofferenza di un richiamo che voleva ignorare e al quale chiudeva ogni accesso. Evitò da quel momento di omaggiarla di qualunque fiore gli capitasse sotto mano, sebbene nell'intimo sperasse almeno una volta di vederla con un variopinto bocciolo tra le morbide curve bionde dei capelli.

 

I giardini di Versailles avevano deliziato il bambino nascosto nel suo animo tanto che, una volta che Oscar era stata chiamata per un colloquio con la regina, si era allontanato dal suo fianco e aveva fatto una furtiva passeggiata tra i cespugli respirando a fondo l'umido delle fontane. Un istinto nostalgico l'aveva portato a staccare con delicatezza una rosa bianca troppo sporgente e tenerla in mano per tutto il resto della camminata. Un giorno che era entrato senza bussare in una stanza, alla ricerca della nonna, aveva sorpreso una cameriera a cambiarsi e, sebbene si fosse pentito del gesto e si fosse scusato sinceramente con lei, non era più riuscito a togliersi di mente il candore del petto nudo che aveva visto e la sua mente, per qualche scherzo del destino beffardo, continuamente, nei momenti meno opportuni, lo portava a domandarsi se anche Oscar avesse una pelle lattea in quella zona del corpo di cui gli era preclusa la vista. Erano pensieri impuri, indegni di lui e del bianco del fiore che aveva in mano, ma proprio non sapeva come sradicarseli dalla testa; non erano facili come un arbusto giovane, erano dei rampicanti fittamente attorcigliati con radici profonde e diramate che gli avevano vinto la volontà e soggiogato i pensieri.

“Ma dove sei stato?” gli chiese Oscar quando si rincontrarono ai cavalli. “Ti ho cercato dopo il colloquio”

“Ero andato a fare una passeggiata, scusami”le mormorò e sovrappensiero, senza rifletterci troppo, le prese la stoffa della divisa all'altezza del seno infilando nel taschino la rosa bianca. “Ti ho preso questa” la reazione violenta che si aspettava, il ceffone che pensava indubbiamente gli sarebbe arrivato in viso, non avvenne. Oscar guardò perplessa il fiore appuntato sul petto poi l'amico.

“André, questa faceva parte del giardino di Versailles, non credo sia possibile strapparla dal cespuglio con tanta facilità” l'altro agitò la mano brioso.

“Via Oscar, mica ho rubato un gioiello. E poi era troppo nel cammino, le sue minacciose spine avrebbero potuto strappare qualche innocente gonna, non trovi?” l'amica represse un sorriso montando a cavallo.

“Sì, le spine...” mormorò e solo la sera, prendendolo in mano per sfilarsi la divisa, notò che André le aveva tolte tutte.

 

Aveva sempre ritenuto che Oscar fosse una superba combattente, un generale giusto e capace, ma difettasse di quel dono tipicamente femminile di sesto senso, quella vibrazione che avvertiva Rosalie, lei come tante altre, di alcuni cambiamenti impliciti. Non si era mai sorpreso dunque se all'amica non era saltato agli occhi quanto amasse giacere nell'erba, preferibilmente con lei al fianco, che sembrava portare più luce nell'atmosfera. Eppure quando la donna lo condusse di notte lungo il fiume, biasimandolo per averle tenuto nascosto il problema all'occhio, non poté farsi sfuggire come l'erba che calpestassero fosse ricoperta di minuscole macchie di colore per il suo occhio, varietà disparate di fiori per lo sguardo ceruleo di Oscar. Fu il loro profumo, la danza lenta delle lucciole attorno a loro, la sensazione di fresco del fiume a spingere le loro labbra a incontrarsi, in quel bacio che aspettavano da una vita. La seguì quando si lasciò cadere a terra languidamente e rese la sua pelle libera di sentire il vento delicato della notte, libera di essere amata. Intrecciarono le dita, i capelli, i respiri sempre più affannati e confusi, la stretta sempre più bisognosa e forte tanto che era difficile stabilire dove finisse uno per iniziare l'altro corpo.

 

A svegliarlo fu un tocco delicatissimo sul viso, sulla palpebra chiusa dell'occhio dolente, sulle labbra che avevano elargito e ricevuto milioni di baci, sul collo, sui capelli. Alzò lo sguardo sul viso spigoloso e bellissimo della sua Oscar, sdraiata su un fianco accanto a lui, intenta a carezzarlo con amore e dolcezza con la punta delle dita.

“Ciao” gli soffiò sorridendo come se fossero tornati ai primi anni di convivenza quando scappavano dalle percosse del generale o della governante, rei di qualche marachella eccessiva, e nascosti in qualche impervio buchetto sussurravano le parole per non farsi sentire. Le baciò il sorriso, bisognoso di averla accanto.

“Ciao” replicò nel medesimo tono e lei allargò ancor di più la curva gioiosa delle labbra.

“Temo sia giunta l'ora di andare” confessò toccandogli esitante il petto “Parigi non aspetterà purtroppo” il rammarico era lo stesso di André, che le prese la mano devoto e la baciò.

“Ancora un istante” la pregò e lei annuì.

“Sì, ancora un istante” si fece più vicina, il corpo nudo e fresco per la notte avvolto dal lieve profumo della terra e della loro danza. Le sistemò i capelli intorno al viso per poterlo ammirare meglio e solo quando le sfiorò un lobo notò quel delicato bocciolo che le si era incagliato tra i boccoli e donava un tocco luminoso alla sua chioma. Sentendosi osservata con tanta energia, Oscar arrossì e lo volle più vicino di quanto non fosse già.

“Ti amo André” confessò ancora e lui udì nuovamente quel salto estatico al cuore.

“Anch'io Oscar”

Così la strinse a sé più forte mentre giacevano nell'erba, circondati dal profumo di infiniti, milioni di fiori

**Author's Note:**

> Sarà il titolo originale dell'opera, sarà la sigla dove i petali abbondano, ma a me Lady Oscar ha sempre fatto venire in mente delle rose. E questo sarebbe un piccolo tributo ad André e alla delicata eleganza che chissà perché ogni volta mi ispira, anche se va a fare a botte in una locanda dopo essersi ubriacato. Il suo passato è abbastanza montato su due piedi, da quello che so non viene spiegato come mai viva solo con la nonna, e l'unico accenno alla madre che faccia è quando duellando con Oscar le ricorda che lui non ha più nessuno, lei invece una madre ancora ce l'ha. Fa un po' strano che abbia scritto questa cosa (io scrivere un het? Dove? Quando? Però loro sono bellissimi e me l'hanno proprio strappata dalle dita), soprattutto dato che è passato poco poco tempo da quando ho pubblicato l'altra storia – ben diversa-, però l'idea mi ispirava e le parole mi venivano facili, quindi ho preferito non aspettare di perdere l'ispirazione per scriverla.
> 
> Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto fin qui


End file.
